prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MaxZaben
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Grayson Reeves! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Latin915 (talk) 00:09, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Grayson Reeves The page for Grayson Reeves is missing information on his career and the page also needs more categories so it is still a stub. Feel free to make these edits if you can. Here are some more editing tips to follow. Thanks. Jason King Do not remove a page from being a stub unless you add information on the wrestler's career. --Latin915 (talk) 02:36, October 25, 2018 (UTC) To Latin915 Thank you for unblocking this account and IP, just for future reference, can you please attach the rules? *Yea, a big one is don't undo an edit an administrator makes, like I just made on Jason King. Here are the editing tips/rules --Latin915 (talk) 03:15, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ---- *If you upload an image, add categories to it. *Also add that image to the wrestler's image gallery as well as the image you replaced if it isn't already in the image gallery. *Do not remove items from an infobox. --Latin915 (talk) 03:57, October 25, 2018 (UTC) I think we're both getting confused, you added the code for date of birth to Jason King's infobox, I noticed that and added that same code to Grayson Reeves' infobox...the " " code in the birthdate section of the infobox. Just also wanted to add that I feel like I have annoyed you a little and I want to openly apologise if I have...I mean no harm in anything I do and I was just directly asked by Jason King (to create a page on this wiki) and Grayson Reeves (to update any old information) which is what I am doing for them. I intend on completing these articles with full write up's of their careers at a later time when I meet with them later on tomorrow and creating a page for REACH (their promotion) with a similar style write up as is what is on the Plymouth Wrestling Association page. Thanks for understanding and sorry again if I have come across as a pain in the arse! MaxZaben (talk) 04:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ---- There is no confusion on my part. Just follow the instructions I have given you and those in the editing tips. Do not add any pages for any promotions. Administators here can handle that. --Latin915 (talk) 05:08, October 25, 2018 (UTC) *The coding on birthdate and age is fine what I meant by don't remove items in an infobox is all wrestler infoboxes have this: |name = |image = |names = |height = |weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = |retired = So don't take out any of them. Again follow the instructions and editing tips I have given you. I doubt you actually know these wrestlers because we here have heard that many times before. Anyway, I think before you edit anything else, ask me any questions you have on my talk page. --Latin915 (talk) 05:54, October 25, 2018 (UTC)